1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to telepresence. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to coordinating multiple devices to form an individual telepresence point.
2. Background Information
Telepresence allows users to simulate their presence at a location other than their true location by communicating over networks. Examples of telepresence use include audio conferences and video conferences, where audio and video input from individuals and groups can be captured and transmitted to locations other than their true location so as to simulate their presence at the other locations.